jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Co kryją smoki
Co kryją smoki (ang. What Flies Beneath) — tytuł piętnastego odcinka serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego premiera odbyła się 6 lutego 2013 roku w USA i 12 września 2013 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Na Berk pojawia się tajemniczy wróg atakujący spod ziemi. Okazuje się, że to szpetozgon. Dodatkowo osobnik okazuje się być wrogiem Szczerbatka z przeszłości. Nocna Furia przestaje słuchać Czkawki i próbuje na własną łapę wyrównać rachunki z wrogiem. Streszczenie W czasie nocy na wyspie Berk coś z podziemi zaczyna atakować, porywając zwierzęta hodowlane, wyraźnie kieruje się w stronę domu Czkawki. Szczerbatek jest zaniepokojony i dziwnie się zachowuje - warczy na podłogę, jakby chciał ją zaatakować. Zachowanie smoka budzi Czkawkę. Zaspany chłopak każe przyjacielowi iść spać. Rankiem Stoick i Pyskacz zauważają po środku wioski wielki otwór w ziemi, a w nim Wiadro, który wpadł do dziury poprzedniej nocy. Po chwili coś go wyrzuca na powierzchnię, a potem z tunelu wyłania się duży, przerażający smok. Śledzik, widząc bestię, przypomina ją sobie ze Smoczej Księgi i nazywa Szeptozgonem. Wódz na swoim smoku próbuje przegnać bestię, ale fale dźwiękowe wyrzucone przez Gromogrzmota nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia. Wtedy do walki dołączają jeźdźcy wraz ze swoimi podopiecznymi, lecz Szczerbatek ich powstrzymuje i sam rzuca się na nieprzyjaciela. Stoick, widząc co się dzieje, nakazuję Pyskaczowi strzelać z katapulty w potwora. Po ostrzale Szeptozgon płoszy się i chowa pod ziemię. Po walce Czkawka opatruje Szczerbatka, który został ranny podczas potyczki. Wieczorem, gdy chłopak zasypia, Nocna Furia ucieka z domu na poszukiwanie bestii. Rano Czkawka szuka swojego smoka, lecz bez skutku, udaje się więc do Smoczej Akademii. Na miejscu postanawia wspólnie z przyjaciółmi przeczesać wyspę w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela. Czkawka, Astrid i Wichura poszukują Nocnej Furii. Zamiast tego znajdują wiele wejść do tuneli Szeptozgona. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu krateru pojawia się owy Szeptozgon, lecz po próbie obłaskawienia go przez Czkawkę wraca do swoich tuneli. Młody wiking, nie zważając na konsekwencje, idzie jego śladem, zaś za nim udaje się Śledzik, wepchnięty przez Sączysmarka. Przyjaciele wspólnie przemierzają tunele, aż w pewnym momencie natrafiają na Szeptozgona. Chowają się w podziemnej niszy tunelu, by smok ich nie zauważył, lecz gdy smok zatrzymuje się, Śledzik zauważa ślad zębów Nocnej Furii na jego ciele. Razem z Czkawką dochodzi do wniosku, że Szczerbatek i Szeptozgon już się kiedyś spotkali, a teraz chcą wyrównać swoje rachunki. Czkawka i Śledzik wracają do miejsca, przez które weszli do tunelu. Czkawka pomaga koledze wydostać się z tunelu, sam zaś pozostaje, ponieważ nie może się wygramolić. W pewnym momencie pojawia się Szeptozgon, który wyrzuca nieproszonego gościa ze swojego tunelu i próbuje go zaatakować, lecz przed ostatecznym atakiem powstrzymuje go wyciągnięta ręka Czkawki. Po chwili smoka atakuje Wichura. Czkawka postanawia ponownie uspokoić bestię, lecz jego próba ze smoczą miętką również kończy się niepowodzeniem. Na domiar złego, kiedy roślina usypia wszystkie ich smoki, Szeptozgon rzuca się na młodzież. Na pomoc przychodzi Szczerbatek, który toczy zacięty bój z nieprzyjacielem. Gdy smoki jeźdźców w końcu ocknęły się, bestia zdążyła już wrócić pod ziemię, a w ślad za nią Nocna Furia. Czkawka, świadom, że jego uziemiony pupil nie ma szans w walce z Szeptozgonem, postanawia mu pomóc. Szybko odnajduje przyjaciela i usiłuje zbliżyć się do niego, a on pozwala mu się pogłaskać. W tej samej chwili zjawia się Szeptozgon. Jeździec próbuje dosiąść Szczerbatka, lecz smok momentalnie go zrzuca i sam biegnie walczyć z potworem. W toku walki Furia znajduję się na odciętej półce skalnej i jednocześnie zostaje na niej uwięziona. Drogę powrotu blokuje jej Szeptozgon. Czkawka, widząc przyjaciela w opresji, skacze ze skały, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Szczerbatek od razu udaje się na pomoc przyjacielowi. Nurkuje za jeźdźcem i wślizguje się pod jego nogi. Wychodzą cało z tej opresji i już wspólnie gonią wroga. Śledzik widzi, że promienie słoneczne odstraszyły i zagoniły Szeptozgona do tuneli. Przekazuje swoje uwagi Czkawce. Czkawka i Szczerbatek ostrzelają wejścia do tuneli Szeptozgona, by wypłoszyć nieprzyjaciela. Smok wypada z tunelu i uderza w skały, lecz szybko się otrząsa i rusza na Szczerbatka. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem powalają Szeptozgona, lecz po chwili puszczają go wolno. Następnego dnia Czkawka i Szczerbatek zawalają wejścia do tuneli. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Szeptozgon pojawia się po raz pierwszy; **Okazuje się że to jedyne smoki na które nie działa Smocza miętka. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Stoick *Pyskacz *Gruby *Wiadro *Mieszkańcy Berk Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Thornado (Gromogrzmot) *Szeptozgon (debiut) *Wróg Szczerbatka Scenariusz Ciekawostki *W Stanach Zjednoczonych jest to 14. odcinek. Wiąże się to z tym, że został później wyemitowany. *Początkowo odcinek miał nosić tytuł No Country for Old Dragons (pl. To nie jest kraj dla starych smoków). Błędy W Link do odcinka *Co kryją smoki? (kreskoweczki.pl) *Co kryją smoki? (baje.pl) Zobacz też en:What Flies Beneath es:Lo Que Vuela Por Debajo Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków Kategoria:Odcinki